


It's all coming back to me now

by TMay



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Five Year Mission, Post-Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Romance, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, T'hy'la, Vulcan, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMay/pseuds/TMay
Summary: "... Aveva quasi raggiunto il suo obbiettivo; liberarsi da ogni pensiero e raggiungere un profondo stato meditativo, quando la sua mente formulò un’immagine.No.Occhi di una sfumatura particolare, una tonalità di verde scuro, mischiato con il nocciola. Intensi, sinceri, accoglienti.No.Un sorriso. Una risata.No.Una voce. “Spock…” "
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's all coming back to me now

## It's all coming back to me now

* * *

## K/S fanfic

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

Il Ponte di Osservazione era occupato soltanto dal Capitano Kirk. Se ne stava stranamente immobile su una delle tante sedie che riempivano la stanza. Aveva l’aria assorta, fissa sulle stelle che sfrecciavano al di fuori delle vetrate. Da tempo le sue notti erano inquiete e insonni. Le immagini che gli si presentavano quando chiudeva gli occhi, quelle più disperate, una dopo l’altra, lo tormentavano, facendogli ricordare cose che avrebbe voluto dimenticare. Quando non riusciva a dormire, si dirigeva lì, sul Ponte di Osservazione, a contemplare tutto ciò che riusciva a cogliere in brevi frazioni di secondo. Densa oscurità, agglomerati di stelle, nebulose, e, rare volte, addirittura qualche pianeta. L’universo era fatto, per la maggior parte, di spazio vuoto. Anche le galassie e i sistemi solari erano composti quasi interamente da esso. Seppur capace di raggiungere la propulsione a curvatura, per Jim molte cose erano ancora molto, troppo _lontane_. Era incredibile come i viaggi spaziali fossero ancora limitati dalla distanza, da quell’enorme vuoto che era l’universo; un luogo freddo, generalmente privo di vita, privo di qualsiasi cosa.

Ed era così che si sentiva dentro di sé; vuoto. Da così tanto tempo che ormai aveva incominciato a farci l’abitudine. E l’abitudine, così diceva Bones, era una brutta bestia. Ci si abitua a tutto, e Jim si era abituato ad essere qualcosa che non era. Come sempre, doveva essere ciò che tutti si aspettavano da lui. Aveva imparato ad apparire stabile, anche se in realtà non lo era. C’era qualcosa di rotto in lui, qualcosa di non troppo sano. Un qualcosa che per tutto quel tempo aveva tentato di camuffare, di celare dentro di lui. Non era saggio farlo trapelare all’esterno, perché sapeva che se lo avesse fatto la sua immagine si sarebbe ridotta in frantumi. _Tu sei il Capitano di questa nave. Non hai il diritto di essere vulnerabile agli occhi dell’equipaggio. Non puoi permetterti il lusso di essere niente meno che perfetto._

Erano trascorsi tre anni dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Tre anni di assoluto silenzio. Spock lo aveva lasciato indietro, benché consapevole di quanta sofferenza gli avrebbe causato. Una straziante sensazione di perdita e di totale smarrimento. Jim aveva lottato contro sé stesso per quasi due anni, incapace di lasciar andare ciò che un tempo aveva avuto. Ma poi un giorno, senza preavviso, tutti quei sentimenti, quella passione, quel dolore, erano svaniti, dando spazio a… niente. Non provava niente. Un vuoto di emozioni. Non sapeva dire se quell’apatia avesse peggiorato o migliorato la sua situazione, ma sicuramente aveva tenuto fede alla promessa che aveva fatto a sé stesso _quel giorno_ : dimenticare. Dimenticare tutto. Oramai Spock apparteneva al passato, quindi non poteva permettergli di influenzare il suo presente, non quando significava soffrire in quel modo, un modo che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

***

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever (forever)_

La temperatura era elevata. Una tempesta di vento caldo sollevava la sabbia color ruggine. Spock la sentiva ovunque, tra i capelli, sulla pelle, persino negli occhi. Eppure, quella fastidiosa sensazione venne prontamente ignorata. Era irrilevante, così come la sua pelle scottata dal sole e i muscoli indolenziti per essere stato così a lungo nella stessa posizione. In lui, c’era solo quiete. Aveva quasi raggiunto il suo obbiettivo; liberarsi da ogni pensiero e raggiungere un profondo stato meditativo, quando la sua mente formulò un’immagine.

_No._

Occhi di una sfumatura particolare, una tonalità di verde scuro, mischiato con il nocciola. Intensi, sinceri, accoglienti.

_No._

Un sorriso. Una risata.

_No._

Una voce. “Spock…”

E fu allora che spalancò gli occhi, incapace di ristabilire nuovamente la concentrazione adeguata. Spock sospirò. Quel genere di pensieri lo avevano distratto fin troppe volte. La sua mente continuava a deragliare, schiava delle emozioni. Ma presto, molto presto, tutto ciò sarebbe svanito. Avrebbe posto fine alle sue pene, ai suoi tormenti, abbracciando finalmente una vita fatta di pura logica. Questa consapevolezza non lo fece star meglio, tutt’altro; in quel momento sentì una rabbia incontrollabile accendersi dentro di sé. Cercò di placarla, ma fu inutile. Odio sé stesso. Odiò l’aria rovente di Vulcano. Odiò quel sole crudele che gli ricordava ogni giorno quanto lontano fosse dallo spazio, quanto lontano fosse da _lui._

_Se dovessi tornare tra le stelle mi riconosceresti? Saresti capace di amarmi sapendo che io non potrò mai contraccambiare quel sentimento?_ A quel pensiero Spock rabbrividì, perché sì, sì, lo sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. E non voleva questo per lui. La sola idea che egli potesse amare un involucro privo di sentimenti lo ripugnava. Egli meritava molto più di questo. _Ma alla fine, non importa. Perché io mai più, mai più, penserò a te._

Stava divagando, di nuovo. “Troppo emotivo”, così lo avevano definito i Vulcaniani -con sua grande vergogna- innumerevoli volte. Tra tre giorni esatti si sarebbe sottoposto al rituale finale del Kolinahr, non poteva permettersi, dunque, di pensare a James T. Kirk.

***

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

«Come puoi credere di poter dimenticare? Non puoi cancellare cinque anni della tua vita a piacimento, Jim! Non puoi. Lo capisci?»

«Bones», lo ammonì Jim, portandosi le dita alle tempie, come se il solo parlarne gli faceva venire il mal di testa.

«No! Non posso neanche più nominare i vecchi tempi che tu finisci per stare male! Lo vuoi capire che non è normale? Ti ho sempre aiutato, per qualsiasi cosa, e tu ti sei sempre confidato con me. Ma questa volta è diverso. Non mi parli, non ti fidi di me, non ti fidi di nessuno! Perché stai sopportando tutto questo da solo? Devi lasciarti aiutare, Jim.»

«Non ho bisogno di aiuto.»

Bones aggrottò le sopracciglia, esasperato. «Lo so che ti manca. Lo so che non è finita bene tra di voi, ma sono passati tre anni. Un tempo abbastanza lungo da consentire a chiunque di mettersi il cuore in pace. Tu, tuttavia, ti stai aggrappando a qualcosa che non esiste più. Fingi di essertelo lasciato alle spalle, cerchi in ogni modo di rimuovere il dolore che provi, ma lo fai in una maniera totalmente sbagliata. È per questo che sono così preoccupato per te. Il tuo modo di gestire tutto questo ti sta rovinando. La soluzione non è dimenticare, Jim, la soluzione è accettare.»

«Come posso accettarlo? _Come!?_ » urlò Jim, in preda alla rabbia. «È tremendo, Bones, è devastante. Certi giorni sono più insopportabili di altri. Faccio difficoltà a distogliermelo dalla testa!» Batté così forte un pugno sul tavolo da far tintinnare i due bicchieri pieni di Kanar. 

Bones lo fissò, in silenzio, serrando le labbra.

«Scusami», mormorò Jim, abbassando il braccio.

«Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi. Sei arrabbiato, Jim, costantemente. Sei arrabbiato con lui.»

«E se ti dicessi che non lo sono? Che tutto questo male che infliggo a me stesso non è causa sua, ma mia? È colpa mia se l’ho lasciato andare. Avrei dovuto fermarlo, Bones, ma non l’ho fatto. Gli ho lasciato credere che aveva ragione, che eliminare la sua parte umana non fosse uno sbaglio. Volevo crederci anche io, perché lui era così convinto, dannazione! Era sicuro che con il Kolinahr la sua vita sarebbe migliorata. Non avrebbe dovuto più lottare per stabilire un equilibrio tra le emozioni e la logica.»

«Ma permettendogli ciò…»

«Sì, lo sapevo che cosa significava. Lo sapevo. Eppure… Oh, Bones. È così ingiusto che sarò io a dover soffrire per il resto delle nostre vite. Lui si dimenticherà di me, non farò più parte della sua vita, perché sarebbe _illogico._ Per lui non avrò più alcuna valenza. Non è giusto, non è giusto.... Desidero non averlo mai incontrato. Desidero non averlo mai amato. Come può una persona essere così amata e avere il coraggio di andarsene? Lo capisci perché cerco di dimenticare? Perché non riesco a nominare il suo nome?»

«No, Jim. Non riesco a capirlo.»

***

_But when you touch me like this_

_When you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

L’equipaggio era ammutolito all’improvviso e Jim si voltò, attirato dal sussulto del Tenente Uhura. La figura vestita di nero del Vulcaniano attirava tutti gli sguardi sulla Plancia.

«Spock!»

Dopo tre anni, i loro occhi si rincontrarono. Jim sentì un brivido percorrergli lungo la schiena. Il suo corpo agì da solo. Si alzò di colpo, si protrasse verso di lui, desideroso di riempire quella poca distanza che ancora li divideva, ma poi si bloccò, arrestò i suoi passi, resosi conto che non erano soli.

«Spock…», pronunciò il _suo_ nome, lievemente, assaporandone il suono dopo tutto quel tempo.

E Spock se ne stava lì, intransigente e austero come non lo aveva mai visto. Si limitò a fissarlo, ma quello sguardo era così intenso che per un momento Jim desiderò guardare da un’altra parte. Però, non lo fece. Non ci riuscì. Non ne era in grado. _Distogli lo sguardo, distogli lo sguardo e ignora tutto._ Ma Jim era in totale subbuglio, in preda a un tumulto di emozioni, una più complessa e sconvolgente dell’altra. Euforia. Sollievo. Speranza. Rabbia. E paura. La paura più intensa, più profonda e più agghiacciante che avesse mai provato.

_È curioso come spesso voi umani riusciate a ottenere tutto quello che non volete._

Jim desiderava che qualcuno lo trascinasse via, che qualcuno mettesse delle barriere tra lui e Spock, perché lui non sarebbe più riuscito a staccarsene.

Spock si rivolse a Decker, gli disse qualcosa, ma Jim era così attonito che non colse le sue parole.

«Ho intercettato le vostre comunicazioni con il Comando della Flotta Stellare. Sono al corrente delle vostre difficoltà con i nuovi motori. Offro il mio servizio come Ufficiale Scientifico.»

Jim deglutì, impercettibile. Gli occhi di Spock erano nuovamente su di lui, oh, così spietati. La sua espressione vuota e assente fece preoccupare per un momento Jim. Pensò che Spock si fosse sottoposto definitivamente al Kolinahr, ma no, eccola lì, un’emozione. Fu una manifestazione fulminea, ma Jim la notò in ogni caso.

Irritazione.

Spock lo stava guardando e provava irritazione.

Perciò Jim guardò da un’altra parte. «Signor Chekov, comunichi la reintegrazione del signor Spock nella Flotta Stellare. Lo registri come Ufficiale Scientifico, tutto con effetto immediato.»

Bones e Chapel comparvero subito dopo. Erano contenti di rivedere Spock, ma lui li guardò quasi come se non li riconoscesse. Non proferì parola e Bones perse subito il suo sorriso. Il dottore indirizzò l’attenzione verso Jim, ma quest’ultimo lo ignorò. Non aveva la forza di sostenere anche la sua confusione.

«Signor Spock?» Jim lo chiamò, volle cercare il suo sguardo un’ultima volta prima che le porte del turboascensore si chiudessero.

«Benvenuto a bordo.»

I suoi occhi, però, lo evitarono.

«Jim», Bones sospirò. «Devi darti una calmata.»

Jim scosse la testa e continuò a camminare a grandi passi su e giù per la stanza. Era troppo nervoso e irritato per riuscire a restare fermo. Sentiva le mani che gli tremavano, sudate, colte da fremiti improvvisi. Cercò di pensare a che cosa avrebbe detto, a che cosa avrebbe chiesto, perché non ne aveva la minima idea.

_Perché sei tornato? Perché, Spock?_

«Jim.»

«Non ci riesco, Bones. Lasciami stare.»

Bones annuì, apprensivo.

Attesero, senza parlare. Jim aveva mille domande che gli vorticavano nella mente, eppure non riusciva ad articolare nulla di concreto. Quel groppo che aveva in gola era troppo difficile da mandare giù.

Le porte scorrevoli si spalancarono e Spock entrò, le mani giunte dietro la schiena, il volto inespressivo.

«Ufficiale Scientifico Spock, a rapporto come ordinato, Capitano.»

Jim per un attimo non parlò, apparentemente disorientato. La sua presenza, a quanto sembrava, lo frastornava.

«Per favore, siediti.»

Spock tuttavia non obbedì. Sapeva quel che di lì a poco sarebbe avvenuto. _Lo sapeva._

«Spock, non sei cambiato affatto», parlò Bones, interrompendo quel silenzio teso. «Affettuoso e socievole come sempre.»

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio. «Neanche lei è cambiato, dottore. E la sua continua predilezione per l’irrilevante lo dimostra ampiamente.»

«L’ultimo rapporto ti dava su Vulcano. Apparentemente, per rimanerci», intervenne Jim. _Perché, Spock?_

«Sì, ti eri dedicato alla disciplina del Kolanhir», Bones proseguì.

«Se si riferiva al Kolinahr, dottore, è corretto.»

«Be’, in qualsiasi modo si pronunci, Spock, è il rituale vulcaniano per espellere le emozioni residue.»

«Il Kolinahr è anche la disciplina che hai infranto, tornando con noi», disse Jim.

Di nuovo, ci fu silenzio.

Si guardarono e basta.

_Perché, Spock?_

«Potresti _sederti_ , per favore?»

E Spock lo fece. Si mosse, i suoi movimenti furono precisi e perfettamente controllati.

«Su Vulcano ho iniziato ad avvertire una coscienza dalla fonte più potente che abbia mai incontrato. Forme di pensiero di una perfezione assoluta…»

E allora Jim non ascoltò più. La sua domanda aveva ricevuto riposta.

Ricadde nuovamente nell’oblio, perdendo ogni barlume di speranza che era comparsa rivedendo Spock sulla Plancia. Oh, quanto era stato sciocco. 

Spock non era tornato per lui. 

Devastato, abbassò lo sguardo. Una nuova ondata di dolore lo avvolse. Ne fu dilaniato, lentamente, atrocemente.

Doveva arrendersi. Doveva _accettare_ , come gli aveva suggerito Bones. Ma come? _Come?_ Come poteva?

Jim ebbe paura, perché era conscio che solo un semplice gesto, un semplice tocco, una sola parola, poteva portarlo dall’essere diffidente e in collera con Spock ad essere completamente asservito a lui.

Non doveva perdere il controllo. Non doveva.

«Che fortuna, per lei, che andassimo proprio nella stessa direzione, no?» disse Bones, prendendo in giro il Vulcaniano.

In quel momento Jim desiderò non essere mai salito sull’Enterprise. Perché aveva accettato quella missione? Se solo avesse saputo che Spock… 

«Abbiamo bisogno di lui», disse, e quasi se ne stupì. Perché l’aveva detto? _Per la missione. Solo per la missione._ Quelle parole però erano una menzogna, e sia Bones che Spock ne erano consapevoli. « _Io_ ho bisogno di lui.»

_No, no. Dannazione, non doveva._

«Dunque, la mia presenza va a vantaggio reciproco?» replicò Spock.

Jim aggrottò la fronte. Per un momento temé di scoppiare, di urlargli contro.

Come osava? Come osava fargli questo?

«Qualsiasi forma di pensiero lei percepisca, Spock, che la riguardi personalmente o meno, mi aspetto che faccia subito rapporto a me», gli ordinò Jim.

«Certo, Capitano. C’è altro?»

Oh, se solo sapesse. Se solo Jim permettesse a sé stesso di cedere, di manifestare ciò che aveva così attentamente racchiuso in tutti quegli anni. Se solo…

«No.»

Spock, dunque, si congedò.

«Jim», mormorò il dottore, dietro di lui, appena rimasero soli.

_Per favore, Bones, per favore... Lasciami stare._

***

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby, baby_

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_New York, 1930_

«Ecco come andò la storia dopo l’intervento di McCoy. Alla fine degli anni ’30, un crescente movimento pacifista fece ritardare l’entrata degli Stati Uniti nella Seconda guerra mondiale. Mentre i trattati di pace andavano per le lunghe, la Germania poté portare a termine gli esperimenti sull’acqua pesante.»

Mentre Spock parlava, Jim si fece sempre più paralizzato dal terrore. Come era possibile che McCoy avesse potuto cambiato la storia così radicalmente?

«Hitler. La Germania. Vinsero la Seconda guerra mondiale», esclamò, sorpreso.

«Non ci sono errori, Capitano. Me lo faccia rivedere.» Spock era sconcertato quanto lui. Trafficò ancora per un momento con la strumentazione, premendo rapidamente dei pulsanti. Sullo schermo comparve un’immagine sfocata del _New York Times_. Era indubbio che la fotografia sulla testata ritraeva Edith Keeler, con accanto il Presidente Roosevelt. Nonostante fosse una foto scattata quattrodici anni nel futuro, Edith era ancora bellissima. Sulla fronte, delle rughe orizzontali le invecchiavano il viso, eppure era sempre la stessa. Nei suoi occhi c’era la stessa determinazione e la stessa speranza che Jim aveva intravisto personalmente. Ma in quell’immagine, c’era qualcos’altro che la Edith Keeler degli anni ’30 non aveva. Soddisfazione. Pura soddisfazione. Edith aveva compiuto la sua missione. Aveva predicato la pace e aveva vinto.

«Edith Keeler, fondatrice del movimento pacifista», lesse Spock.

«Ma aveva ragione. La strada giusta era la pace…»

Spock annuì, grave. «Aveva ragione, ma nel momento sbagliato. Con la bomba atomica e i razzi V-2 che la trasportavano, la Germania conquistò il mondo.»

«No…» sussurrò Jim, incredulo.

«E tutto questo perché McCoy le ha impedito in qualche modo di morire in un incidente stradale come era suo destino. Dobbiamo fermarlo, Jim.»

Incapace di restare ancora seduto, Jim si alzò, fissando lo sguardo nel vuoto dinanzi a lui. Per un attimo poggiò una mano sulla schiena di Spock, poi la tolse e si allontanò.

«Edith Keeler deve morire?»

«Esatto, Capitano.»

«Ma è giusto, Spock? È giusto? Un universo simile? Edith Keeler deve pagare per la sua bontà? Per la sua gentilezza? La sua empatia? Edith Keeler deve morire perché troppo altruista? Un universo simile…»

«Jim.»

«No, Spock! Non incominciare con la tua logica! Tutto questo è assurdo… e così ingiusto!»

«Non può fare nulla, Capitano. Se desidera riavere il presente che tutti e due conosciamo deve lasciarla morire.»

A quelle parole, Jim quasi crollò a terra dal dolore. Incominciò a barcollare pericolosamente; la vista offuscata dalle lacrime e il corpo che gli tremava visibilmente.

«Aiutami, Spock. Aiutami.»

Una mano sicura lo sostenne, impedendogli di cadere. Sentì le braccia di Spock che lo cingevano in vita per stringerlo a sé. Jim si adagiò contro di lui, ma poi fu colto da un panico improvviso. Aveva l’impressione di essersi spinto troppo oltre, appariva fin troppo vulnerabile dinanzi al suo Primo Ufficiale. Tentò di divincolarsi da quella presa, ma Spock non lo lasciò andare.

«Edith Keeler approverebbe. Acconsentirebbe a morire se sapesse che significherebbe costruire un futuro migliore», Spock gli mormorò all’orecchio, con tono suadente. «Se la salvi, come ti suggerisce il tuo cuore, moriranno milioni di persone che prima erano sopravvissute.»

«Non è giusto che sia proprio lei a doversi sacrificare, Spock.»

«Le esigenze dei molti contano più di quelle dei pochi o di un singolo.»

E Jim pianse, perché quel genere di logica non lo soddisfaceva. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

«No, non ho bisogno della tua fredda logica. Non ora, Spock. Vorrei… vorrei soltanto…»

«Jim, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.»

E Jim avvicinò il volto al suo, lentamente, per dargli tutto il tempo di tirarsi indietro. Ma Spock non lo fece. Le sue labbra toccarono le sue. Dapprima il bacio fu gentile, quasi una carezza. Poi si fece sempre più travolgente. Aveva il sapere salato delle lacrime. Delle sue lacrime. Premé le labbra su quelle di Spock con più foga, cercando conforto, cercando qualcosa che potesse alleviare quel dolore. 

«Oh, io… Spock, mi dispiace tanto… Non avrei dovuto…»

«Va tutto bene, Jim», lo rassicurò Spock. «Lascia che ti aiuti.»

Jim si irrigidì a quelle parole. _Lascia che ti aiuti._

Spock gli stava chiedendo di fidarsi e Jim, senza neanche pensarci due volte, glielo permise. Si abbandonò a lui come non aveva mai fatto con nessun altro prima. Le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo, Spock dischiuse le proprie e Jim vi insinuò la lingua, reclamando tutto quello che era disposto a concedergli. Le loro mani si cercarono, fameliche, e quando Jim sentì le sue dita intrecciarsi in quelle di Spock, il contatto fu come una scossa.

«Spock…»

Spock gli asciugò ogni lacrima e lo baciò finché il dolore non si modellò in qualcos’altro, in un piacere amaro, in un desiderio quasi colpevole.

«Un universo simile, Spock…»

«Ssh», mormorò lui, e portò le dita sul suo viso. «La tua mente nella mia mente.»

_I tuoi pensieri nei miei pensieri._

_***_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Il Tenente Uhura gli sorrise quando Jim entrò in Plancia, ma era un sorriso diverso rispetto a quello che era solita fargli. Non sapeva di felicità, ma di cortesia, sorrise soltanto con un lato della bocca. Un’ombra di malinconia era disegnata sul suo volto.

Era l’ultimo giorno, l’indomani avrebbero lasciato definitivamente l’Enterprise. I preparativi erano incominciati già due settimane prima, e in quei giorni, nell’equipaggio si era generata la voglia di rimanere insieme, di non lasciarsi, di prolungare il più possibile quegli istanti. Pertanto, Janice Rand e Chekov si erano dati da fare per organizzare una «grandiosa festa di commiato», così l’avevano chiamata, alla quale tutti erano stati invitati a partecipare. Scotty, naturalmente, aveva contribuito nettamente al successo dell’evento. Senza alcuno scrupolo, aveva tirato fuori tutta la sua scorta di alcolici illegali e non, finendo per far ubriacare la metà dell’equipaggio. Quell’atmosfera lieta era stata creata appositamente per distrarre. Distrarre dal fatto che quel capitolo delle loro vite era giunto alla fine. Jim era consapevole che l’allegria semplice e spontanea che si era andata a creare sarebbe stata cancellata a breve, per diventare soltanto un triste e amaro ricordo. C’era una strana euforia, mischiata con la tristezza e l’ansia per il futuro. In molti avevano ricevuto una promozione e non stavano nella pelle a incominciare il loro nuovo lavoro, altri invece avevano deciso di ritirarsi per un po’ e tornare a casa, dalle famiglie, dagli amici, dai figli.

Ma mentre la malinconia dell’equipaggio dell’Enterprise era eccitante, quella di Jim era cupa.

Non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro che a Spock. Spock, il suo Primo Ufficiale, il suo amico, il suo amante. Lo stesso Spock che, quella notte, gli avrebbe detto addio.

Si erano dati appuntamento negli alloggi del Vulcaniano alle 21, ma Jim, quella sera, non riuscì ad alzarsi da dietro la sua scrivania. Teneva le mani ben salde sui braccioli, incapace di muoversi, incapace di fare alcunché. Stava rubando minuti preziosi a quell’ultimo giorno. Ma no, no. Il conto alla rovescia sarebbe iniziato una volta alzatosi dalla sedia, quando avrebbe raggiunto gli alloggi di Spock e avrebbe poggiato il suo sguardo su di lui per l’ultima volta. Preferiva dunque restarsene lì, illudendosi di avere ancora tempo.

Invece, era in ritardo. Erano le 2113, e Jim non riusciva ad alzarsi dalla sedia.

Non poteva credere che tra poche ore avrebbe perso tutto, il suo equipaggio, l’Enterprise e… Spock. _Spock._

Si stava comportando in modo stupido. Che diamine stava facendo? Perché non trascorreva ogni minuto che aveva ancora a disposizione con lui? Doveva andare, era in ritardo, doveva andare ora, ma no. No. Non voleva.

_«Capitano, a missione conclusa, ho intenzione di tornare su Vulcano. Mi recherò a Gol per sottopormi al processo del Kolinahr.»_

Era questo ciò che Spock gli aveva detto, solo una settimana prima. Una volta spiegatogli che cosa fosse il Kolinahr, Jim aveva annuito e basta. Non aveva detto niente. Non aveva chiesto niente. Se n’era andato dalla stanza, la schiena diritta, ma le dita tremanti.

Jim non riusciva ad alzarsi dalla sedia, perché sapeva di non essere in grado di dire addio a Spock. Era riuscito a dire addio a tutti, tranne che a lui.

La porta suonò.

«Capitano.»

Jim sentì una forte fitta allo stomaco e socchiuse gli occhi, respirando a fatica.

«Jim.»

Jim deglutì più volte; aveva la gola secca. Gli ci volle un momento per indossare la sua maschera, la maschera che aveva indossato davanti a tutti quell’ultima settimana.

«Entra pure!»

Accolse Spock con un sorriso raggiante e la sua solita spocchia.

«Signor Spock! Non avevamo fissato il nostro appuntamento nei suoi alloggi?»

Spock ignorò la domanda. «C’è qualche problema?»

«No, assolutamente. Nessun problema. Perché me lo chiede?»

«Sono le 2115, Capitano. È in ritardo.»

«Oh, già. Ho avuto da fare.» Non fu una scusa per nulla credibile, e lo sapevano entrambi. Non c’era nulla da fare, eccetto che aspettare il momento della loro dipartita. «Posso offrirti qualche cosa da bere, Spock?»

«No, grazie.»

«Oh. Non posso nemmeno tentarti con del Jenli?»

«La mia precedente risposta rimane invariata.»

«D’accordo, allora vorrà dire che mi lascia a bere da solo.»

Jim replicò del brandy sauriano. Aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte, qualcosa che gli annebbiasse il cervello per un po’. La situazione sembrava ancora più difficile di come se l’era immaginata. Rimasero in silenzio, tutti e due in piedi e con gli sguardi sfuggenti. Jim si portò il suo drink alle labbra e lo bevve a grandi sorsi, sentendo il liquore bruciargli nella gola e scaldargli il sangue.

«Dobbiamo finire una partita rimasta in sospeso, Capitano», disse Spock, indicando la scacchiera nell’angolo della stanza.

«Ha veramente voglia di giocare, Spock?»

«Lei no?»

Jim affermò che sì, una partita a scacchi era assolutamente d’obbligo, ma in realtà era completamente stordito. Si sedettero nei loro rispettivi posti e incominciarono a giocare. Jim analizzava i pezzi, cercando di elaborare una strategia per vincere la partita, ma la sua mente si rifiutava di collaborare. Osservò le dita affusolate di Spock curvarsi attorno ad una delle sue torri, spostandola di un livello per minacciare il suo alfiere. Alla terza sconfitta, Jim sospirò.

«Mi dispiace, Spock, oggi non sono… Non riesco a trovare la concentrazione, ecco tutto.»

«È comprensibile.» 

«Vuoi davvero continuare così? Per tutta la sera?»

«Non capisco che cosa intente.»

«Lo sai benissimo», ringhiò Jim. «Voglio che tu mi dica soltanto una cosa, e voglio che tu sia sincero. È colpa mia?»

Calò di colpo il silenzio, e per la prima volta quella sera si guardarono dritto negli occhi.

«No», replicò Spock.

Jim serrò le palpebre. «Stai mentendo», osservò grave.

«Devi credermi, Jim. Tu non hai nessuna colpa.»

«Menti di nuovo», Jim lo squadrò. «Da che cosa vuoi proteggermi? Dalla consapevolezza di starti facendo del male?»

Spock lo guardò e basta.

«Perché? Ho bisogno di saperlo. Per favore, Spock, dimmelo.»

«Jim, ho preso in considerazione questa possibilità fin da giovane età. Il Kolinahr è da sempre un mio obiettivo di vita, spero tu possa comprendere.»

Spock si ostinò ancora a evitare la verità. Jim era a conoscenza che i sentimenti che Spock provava per lui erano divenuti col tempo troppo instabili. In quei cinque anni, Spock era stato emotivamente compromesso fin troppe volte; a causa sua. 

«Forse è meglio così», fece Jim tutto d’un tratto. «Dopotutto non faccio altro che limitarti.»

«Ti prego di chiarire la tua affermazione.»

«Ti sono state offerte sei promozioni da quando la missione quinquennale è iniziata. Sei, Spock! E tu non hai accettato neanche una.»

«Ero soddisfatto della mia posizione.»

«La Flotta Stellare ti ha offerto il grado di Capitano…»

«Non ho nessun desiderio di stare al comando.»

«Spock… Proprio non capisci?»

«Che cosa dovrei capire, Capitano?»

«Perché, per tutti questi cinque anni, hai continuato ad insistere a restare sull’Enterprise, perché non hai offerto il tuo servizio a compiti ben più notevoli. Ti ricordi di Osiris XI? Certo che lo ricordi. Sei rimasto del tutto affascinato da quella specie apparentemente immortale. Eri stato quasi tentato ad accettare la proposta della Flotta Stellare: restare su Osiris assieme a una squadra di scienziati e biologi per avviare una ricerca, ma poi hai rifiutato. Sei tornato sull’Enterprise. Sei tornato da me.»

«E con ciò?»

«Hai la capacità di fare grandi cose, Spock, e, se dovessi invocare la logica, il tuo continuo insistere a voler restare sull’Enterprise per tutto questo tempo è stato irragionevole.» Jim si fece più teso. «Ciò che voglio dire… Oh, Spock. Vorrei solo che tu fossi libero di fare le tue scelte.»

«Ti garantisco che ogni decisione che ho preso in questi anni è stata dettata da ogni libertà possibile.»

«No. Non è così; è colpa mia se hai rifiutato quelle promozioni.»

«Jim...»

«Ti do la mia benedizione», Jim lo interruppe. «Sii ciò che hai sempre voluto essere, Spock. Se la logica è la tua strada, allora io lo accetto.»

Con aria scettica, Spock sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Voglio soltanto dirti grazie», proseguì Jim. «Questi anni sono stati… Straordinari. Sai, trovo difficile accettare il fatto che sia tutto finito. Desidererei restare sull’Enterprise per sempre, con il nostro equipaggio, con Bones, con te. Ma niente dura, vero, Spock? Ecco perché ogni cosa è così preziosa.»

Ancora una notte. Avevano ancora una notte assieme e poi sarebbe tutto finito. Ma non era abbastanza. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Nemmeno una vita intera sarebbe stata abbastanza. Spock gli stava offrendo ancora una notte, ancora un ultimo ricordo.

In quelle ore fecero parlare alle loro menti un linguaggio che non aveva bisogno di parole, un linguaggio fatto di gesti, espressioni, carezze e baci. Quando i loro occhi si incontravano, Jim intuiva che Spock cercava qualcosa in lui. Accettazione, forse. Qualcosa che Jim non riusciva a dargli, perché ogni minuto che passava si sentiva come scivolare sempre più lontano da lui. 

«Per favore…» mormorò Jim, portando le dita di Spock sul suo viso, ma Spock si rifiutò di fare una fusione mentale con lui. Jim era emotivamente troppo fragile, quella sera. La sua mente urlava, costantemente; urlava a Spock di restare.

«Ci rivedremo ancora, non è così?» gemette Jim, quando la mattina arrivò.

«Non è certo.»

«In ogni caso… Io ti aspetterò, Spock.»

«No, Jim. È meglio che tu non la faccia. Lunga vita e prosperità.»

Jim si costrinse a guardare mentre Spock uscì dalla porta, per l’ultima volta, senza voltarsi indietro.

Il suo cuore, allora, collassò. Si sentiva soffocare. La sua mente si svuotò, e il panico prese il sopravvento. La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente e la sua vista si sfocò; riusciva a vedere solo forme colorate e amorfe.

Quando Jim si riprese, non riuscì a ricordare se fosse svenuto o meno. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che doveva dimenticare, perché solo dimenticando poteva guarire.

***

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

«Ci sono segni di trauma neurologico. La forza emanata dalla fusione mentale dev’essere stata folgorante», osservò Bones.

Si voltarono tutti al suono della risata. Spock aveva ripreso conoscenza e… stava ridendo. Una risata spontanea, naturale. Una risata che nessuno aveva mai udito prima. _Spock._

Jim ebbe un capogiro. Che cosa stava succedendo? Perché Spock rideva? Il trauma neurologico era più grave di quanto sembrava? Si catapultò al letto di Spock, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto per la preoccupazione. Spock aveva un’espressione quasi felice e Jim lo scrutò, evidentemente confuso.

«Spock…», sussurrò, aggrottando la fronte. 

«Jim.» Spock lo guardò. «Avrei dovuto saperlo.»

«Avevi ragione? Su V’Ger?»

Lui annuì. «È una forma di vita a sé, un’entità viva e cosciente. V’Ger ha una conoscenza che spazia in tutto l’universo, eppure… con tutta la sua logica, V’Ger è freddo. Vuoto. Nessun mistero. Nessuna bellezza...» La sua voce andò via scemando, mentre i suoi occhi incominciarono a chiudersi, troppo stanco per continuare. «Avrei dovuto saperlo…»

«Saperlo? Sapere cosa…? Spock?»

E Jim si mosse in avanti. In un gesto affettuoso, gli afferrò le spalle, scuotendolo leggermente. Voleva svegliarlo, troppo incuriosito dal suo discorso, troppo in apprensione per lasciar perdere.

McCoy tentò di bloccarlo. «Capitano!»

«Bones!» Jim se lo scagliò di dosso, costringendolo a indietreggiare. Il dottore pareva oltraggiato dalle sue azioni, ma in quel momento a Jim non importò. Si voltò nuovamente verso Spock e si avvicinò a lui ancor più di prima. Lo strinse con cautela e lo chiamò.

«Spock? Cosa avresti dovuto sapere?»

Spock schiuse le palpebre e fissò lo sguardo dritto nel suo. Jim ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando sentì la mano di Spock afferrargli il braccio.

_Che cosa…?_

Spock accennò un sorriso, rassicurandolo, e la tensione sulle spalle e la schiena di Jim svanirono all’istante. Spock lo guardava come non aveva mai fatto prima.

Le loro mani si intrecciarono e Jim schiuse le labbra per la sorpresa. La mano di Spock era calda, la sua stretta ferma, forte, quel tanto da impedirgli di sottrarsi.

«Jim.» Il suo tono era profondo, intimo. « _Questo semplice sentimento_ », disse Spock, «va al di là della comprensione di V’Ger.»

Jim non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lui, dalle loro mani giunte assieme. Era in totale fermento. Appoggiò l’altra mano, quella ancora libera, su quella di Spock, carezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice.

«Nessun significato. Nessuna speranza. Jim… Nessuna risposta.»

Si guardarono per un lungo istante, parlando solo con lo sguardo. Jim percepiva distintamente gli occhi increduli di Bones su di loro. Quasi gli veniva da ridere che stesse assistendo alla scena. Oh, non gliela avrebbe fatta passare liscia.

Jim aveva compreso che cosa cercava di dirgli. Spock era finalmente in pace con le sue emozioni. Aveva accettato i suoi sentimenti. Aveva accettato Jim.

Gli stava dicendo che, questa volta, sarebbe rimasto.

E Jim sorrise. 

***

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see all coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

«Qualcosa non va, Capitano?»

Jim si trascinò fino ad una sedia e vi crollò sopra. Si sentiva le ginocchia molli, la pelle sudata. Il suo corpo lo stava tradendo; non si fidava abbastanza di sé stesso per restare in piedi.

«Sono solo un po’ scosso, Spock, non hai di che preoccuparti», lo rassicurò.

«Scosso?»

«Dio, sto ancora tremando», si accorse Jim, allibito. Si guardò le mani. Non riusciva a controllare il tremore.

«Capitano, devo chiamare il dottor McCoy?» si offrì Spock.

«No, no, per l’amor del cielo. Sto bene, sul serio. È solo che… Stento ancora a credere che siamo riusciti a tornare. È per questo che non riesco a calmarmi.»

«Hai paura, Jim.»

Imbarazzato, Jim smise di guardarsi le braccia e si concentrò sul volto di Spock. «Che dici? No.»

«Non dev’essere stata un’esperienza facile», dichiarò Spock. «Non lo è stata neanche per me.»

«Hmm. È sconvolgente, non trovi? La consapevolezza che esistono altri James T. Kirk là fuori, altri Spock, universi paralleli che assomigliano al nostro, ma che non sono del tutto uguali.» 

«Io lo trovo affascinante.»

«E che cosa non lo è per te?» Jim si sforzò di sorridergli, ma il languore dell’angoscia gli fece morire il sorriso sulle labbra.

«Di che cosa hai paura, Jim?»

Non riuscì a guardarlo direttamente negli occhi, mentre gli rispondeva: «Ho paura che possa accadermi di nuovo.» Si portò una mano ai capelli, vagamente a disagio. «Razionalmente, so bene che è improbabile che tutto ciò possa ripetersi una seconda volta, ma… Non posso fare a meno di immaginarmi nuovamente intrappolato in un altro universo, o in un posto in cui nessuno può raggiungermi.»

Spock attese che continuasse; sapeva che c’era dell’altro.

«Lo sai quanta poca probabilità c’era che tornassimo nel nostro reciproco universo? È un miracolo che…che… Oh, Spock, non voglio più provare una sensazione simile. Mai più.»

«Jim, ho avuto paura anch’io.»

Jim sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. «Davvero?»

«Certamente. Saperti irraggiungibile…» Spock ammutolì. Era la prima volta che Jim lo vedeva indugiare sulle sue stesse parole. Gli ci volle un po’ prima di riuscire a riprendere il controllo. «Saperti in un universo così spietato, così amorale… Temevo che la mia controparte potesse… L’idea che qualcuno con il mio stesso volto potesse farti del male, Jim…»

Jim comprese. «Ci ha aiutati, invece. È stato… _interessante_ ; quello Spock è del tutto diverso da te, eppure c’è qualcosa che vi accomuna. Non saprei dire cosa, tuttavia.» 

«Se mi sta dicendo che ho qualcosa in comune con un assassino, un torturatore e un despota, Capitano, deve sapere che la cosa non mi conforta granché.»

Jim scoppiò a ridere. Spock era divertito quanto lui.

«Eppure, è così», continuò Jim, molto più serio questa volta. «Scommetto che hai riconosciuto qualcosa di me nella mia controparte anche tu.» 

«Forse si tratta dell’essenza stessa di una persona, un qualcosa che né io né lei posiamo comprendere, Capitano.»

Jim annuì, sereno. Notò, con suo grande sollievo, che l’ansia si stava diredando pian piano. Le sue mani avevano smesso di tremare.

«Anche se ero un James T. Kirk diverso da quello che conosceva, Spock -l’altro Spock- non mi ha fatto del male.»

«Interessante.»

«La mia controparte, invece? Ti ha… danneggiato? In qualche modo?»

«No», replicò Spock. «Era molto in collera verso i miei confronti per aver osato imprigionarlo. Ad ogni modo, non penso che mi avrebbe fatto del male. Ero, tuttavia, preoccupato per il resto dell’equipaggio. Aveva un comportamento notevolmente diffidente verso tutti gli altri.»

«Quando ero là, c’è stato un momento in cui…» Jim sospirò, e scosse la testa, cercando di riprendere fiato. «Mi sono arreso, Spock. Mi sono arreso e io non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, al fatto che non ti avrei più rivisto. Non era come le altre missioni, qui si parlava di universi paralleli. Io… Non avevo la minima idea di come comportarmi, di cosa fare per tornare da te. Ero allo sbaraglio. Non è assurdo? Non ho pensato a _nient’altro_! Non ho nemmeno riflettuto sul fatto che fossi in un universo dove la Federazione non esiste, in un universo completamente deviato. Non ho pensato né a Bones, né alla mia famiglia, né alla mia casa, come se contassero così poco! Ho pensato solo… a te. Oh, Spock, sono così sciocco.»

«No, Jim, non lo sei.»

«E invece sì, non lo vuoi capire? Ho riposto la mia felicità in te! Se ti perdo, perdo tutto.»

Spock lo guardava con un’intensità sconcertante, come se stesse memorizzando ogni tratto del suo viso. Jim deglutì, e distolse lo sguardo.

«Quanti pensi che ne esistano, là fuori?» chiese Jim, cambiando discorso. «Quante versioni di noi?»

«A questo, Jim, non posso dare una risposta.»

***

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me now_

_(It's all coming back to me now.)_

_And when you kiss me like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now.)_

_And when I touch you like that_

_(It's all coming back to me now.)_

_If you do it like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now.)_

_And if we..._

Dopo V’Ger, l’Enterprise tornò sulla Terra. La missione era andata bene e, una volta tornati, ci fu un gran trambusto. L’intera Federazione voleva conoscere gli avvenimenti appena accaduti, tanto che Jim fu costretto a rilasciare dozzine di interviste e partecipare a eventi promozionali a vantaggio della Flotta Stellare. Il suo nome era sulla bocca di tutti e, come sempre, la fama lo fece sentire a disagio. La gente lo dipingeva come un eroe. Jim, però, non si sentiva come tale. Era soltanto qualcuno che cercava di fare bene il proprio lavoro, nulla di più. C’era qualcosa di nauseante in quel termine. _Eroe_. Gli sembrava come se lo spingesse fuori dalla realtà; lo mitizzava, lo rendeva un’eccezione. E Jim non voleva essere un’eccezione.

Prima di tornare nel suo appartamento a San Francisco, Jim si recò prima a Lussemburgo, poi su Delta IV, per incontrare i familiari di Willard Decker e Ilia. Descrisse loro ogni cosa con minuziosa cura, assicurandosi di non tralasciare nulla. «Sebbene non possiamo comprendere del tutto ciò che è accaduto, la cosa certa è che non sono morti. Vivono ancora. In un’altra forma, forse, ma ci sono.»

«In ogni caso, Ammiraglio Kirk, abbiamo perso nostra figlia per sempre.»

Jim abbassò lo sguardo. «Sono profondamente dispiaciuto», replicò, sincero, e capì a malincuore che non poteva dire altro.

Quella conversazione lo perseguitò anche quando varcò la soglia del suo appartamento. La sua mente continuava a rammentargli gli occhi velati di lacrime dei genitori di Ilia, l’urlo disperato della sorella. _Non è morta,_ ripeté a sé stesso. _Non è morta._

Quelle settimane erano state così pesanti che non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto lo avessero stremato. Ma ora, finalmente, aveva tempo. Tempo per riposare. Tempo per pensare.

Gli era stata offerta una nuova missione quinquennale, e Jim, senza indugio, aveva mandato a Spock un lungo messaggio, chiedendogli di prendere in considerazione il posto di Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico.

Spock non aveva ancora risposto. Era comprensibile, d’altronde, perché in quel momento si trovava a Teheran per partecipare ad un «importante congresso scientifico», o almeno così lo aveva definito la Flotta Stellare.

Non avevano ancora parlato. Erano stati sommersi da così tanto lavoro che non avevano avuto neanche il tempo per chiarire. Che cosa era accaduto, esattamente, in Infermeria? Jim aveva creduto di saperlo, ma ora non ne era più così sicuro. Temeva di essersi sbagliato, di aver frainteso. E gli si stringeva lo stomaco all’idea di vedere Spock allontanarsi nuovamente.

Non avrebbe sopportato altri cinque anni nello spazio senza di lui.

Jim uscì sul terrazzo. L’unica cosa che gli piaceva di quell’appartamento era che presentava ampie vedute della città, della baia, di Alcatraz e del Golden Gate Bridge. Gli piaceva come le luci di San Francisco si riflettevano sulle sue mura. La veduta sapeva di vita, di opportunità, un qualcosa che stando nello spazio non si vedeva spesso.

Il campanello suonò e Jim si voltò, stranito. Era quasi mezzanotte e non stava aspettando nessuno. Quando socchiuse la porta, trasalì.

«Spock! Ma cosa…? Che cosa ci fai qui!?»

Spock era ansioso, Jim lo notò nel momento in cui posò lo sguardo su di lui. Indossava una lunga veste vulcaniana, di color verde pallido, che toccava terra.

«Spero di non disturbare presentandomi all’improvviso», fece solamente.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Jim scosse la testa. «No, certo che no. Prego, entra pure.»

Per qualche strano motivo, vedere Spock aggirarsi nel suo appartamento gli sembrò bizzarro. Il Vulcaniano si guardò attorno, alquanto incuriosito da tutti quegli oggetti di antiquariato che Jim aveva collezionato con gli anni.

«Spock, che cosa ci fai qui?» insisté Jim. «Non dovresti essere a Teheran?»

«Infatti, dovrei.» 

«E allora perché…?»

«Sono venuto per scusarmi, Jim.» 

Quelle parole colsero Jim alla sprovvista, al punto che sentì il suo corpo paralizzarsi. Attese che Spock continuasse, tuttavia egli non emise suono. Era evidentemente in difficoltà, perciò Jim gli venne in aiuto.

«Penso proprio di doverti ringraziare», disse, con un sorriso cortese. «La tua assistenza e il tuo acume sono stati fondamentali per il successo della missione.»

Spock chinò il capo, in segno di gratitudine. Dopodiché restarono in silenzio, e ogni secondo che passava Spock pareva sempre più a disagio.

«Spock, non c’è alcun bisogno di…»

«Jim.» Il Vulcaniano puntò i suoi occhi scuri nei suoi, impedendogli di continuare. «È necessario.»

Jim sospirò e si morse l’interno della guancia, ordinando a sé stesso di lasciarlo tentare. Gli dispiaceva vedere Spock così timoroso e odiava il fatto che era la sua stessa presenza a tediarlo in quel modo.

«So di averti causato indicibili sofferenze», cominciò Spock, e Jim capì che il suo discorso era stato preparato in anticipo. «Ciò che ho fatto non può essere cambiato, ciononostante mi rammaricato fortemente che le mie azioni ti hanno ferito.»

«Spock…»

«Non ho finito, Jim.»

«Ok, va bene, ti ascolto.»

«Ho voluto sottopormi al Kolinahr, perché avevo paura per me stesso. L’intensità dei sentimenti che provavo -e che ancora provo- per te era ed è tutt’ora irruente. Temevo che se mi fossi arreso ad essi avrei abbandonato la via della logica. Provavo emozioni che non riuscivo a controllare e espellerle sembrava la soluzione più logica. Consideravo quindi vitale sottopormi al Kolinahr.»

«E ora che cos’è cambiato?»

«L’esperienza che ho vissuto con V’Ger è stata illuminante. Non troverò delle risposte reprimendo la mia metà umana e, lo stesso, l’hanno suggerito gli anziani su Gol. Le mie risposte devo cercarle altrove.»

«E dove credi di poterle trovarle?» domandò Jim, cauto.

Spock gli rivolse un’occhiata che non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni. Jim arrossì e, cercando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo, si portò una mano sul capo, spostando nervosamente una ciocca di capelli.

«Per ciò che ho fatto non merito il tuo rispetto, ancor meno la tua amicizia. Ad ogni modo, riconosco che il mio posto è al tuo fianco, Jim.» _Come sempre è stato e sempre sarà._ «Mi pento di non averlo realizzato prima. Ero ottuso e spaventato. Ora, però, ho deciso di restare, se me lo permetterai.»

«Io…» Jim era talmente scioccato da quel discorso che faticava persino a respirare. Sentiva le palpitazioni crescere, le orecchie fischiargli incessantemente. Percepì l’attenzione di Spock su di sé, probabilmente si aspettava che dicesse qualcosa, ma Jim aveva bisogno di un momento per placare la sua trepidazione.

«Se i sentimenti che provavi per me tre anni fa sono mutati, ti prego di riferirmelo», continuò Spock, grave.

«Oh, no. No. Non sono cambiati affatto. Ho tentato così tante volte, però, sai? Volevo costringere me stesso a smettere di amarti, ma ho fallito sempre.»

«Mi dispiace, Jim. Ciò che ho fatto è imperdonabile, e tuttavia mi ritrovo a chiederti perdono.» 

«Non c’è nulla da perdonare, Spock, non più. Ti ho perdonato nel momento in cui hai preso la mia mano nella tua.»

_Questo semplice sentimento…_

«Avrai sempre il mio perdono. Non c’è nulla che non ti perdonerei. Il mio affetto per te è profondo. Non riesco a ricordare nemmeno com’era non amarti. Ma forse ti ho sempre amato, dal primo momento che ho posato lo sguardo su di te.» 

Il sollievo che Jim lesse nel volto di Spock lo fece esultare. Spock fece qualche passo verso di lui, gli occhi che quasi gli brillavano dalla gioia. Era curioso vederlo esprimere così apertamente un’emozione.

Spock allungò una mano sul suo viso e costrinse Jim a guardarlo. Le sue dita gli sfiorarono la guancia, la tempia, gli accarezzarono i capelli; poi sollevò anche l’altra mano e Jim comprese le sue intenzioni.

«Mi permetti?»

«Sì.»

Fu una fusione diversa da quelle che aveva sperimentato in precedenza. Spock era andato molto più a fondo, questa volta, e Jim si sentì improvvisamente troppo esposto, troppo vulnerabile. Spock era troppo vicino. Poteva vedere tutto.

_I tuoi pensieri sono benaccetti, Jim._

Immagini rapide scorrevano davanti a lui, istantanee sfuggenti di vita passata: Vulcano, Amanda, Sarek, e poi la Terra, la Flotta Stellare, l’Enterprise… Jim era convinto che nulla potesse sconvolgerlo, almeno fino a che non vide sé stesso. Quando si vide con gli occhi di Spock, occhi profondamente innamorati che lo guardavano con ammirazione e amore, ne rimase sconvolto. Lui non credeva… non pensava che Spock potesse provare sentimenti così profondi. Non era nemmeno sicuro di riconoscerne alcuni. Erano sentimenti ampi, veementi, di un’intensità che non aveva nulla di umano.

Sentimenti contrastanti presero piede dentro di lui, emozioni vissute appieno e poi immediatamente soffocate. In pochi istanti, Jim provò odio, paura, amore, tristezza e poi amicizia, affetto, stima. Tutto gli arrivò addosso come una valanga. Parole non dette, sguardi rubati sulla Plancia, frasi trattenute.

Quando tutto cessò, Jim si sentì svuotato. Le gambe intorpidite non ressero più il suo peso e si lasciò andare verso il pavimento. Spock, tuttavia, non gli permise di cadere. Si sentì afferrare e sollevare leggermente e subito dopo si trovò con il volto appoggiato sul petto di Spock. Jim spalancò la bocca alla ricerca d’aria, gli occhi persi nel vuoto. Non riusciva a muoversi. Tutti quei sentimenti lo stavano sopraffacendo.

«Passerà tra un momento, Jim», lo rassicurò Spock.

Jim cercò di riprendere il controllo. Un gemito gli scivolò dalle labbra, un suono che riecheggiò nelle orecchie di Spock. Jim sollevò la testa e, in quella posizione, si trovò così vicino a Spock che i loro nasi si sfiorarono leggermente. Sentiva il suo respiro lento e regolare carezzargli la bocca, l’odore esotico della sua pelle invadergli le narici.

«Talukh nash-veh k-dular, t’hy’la. La mia anima anela a te, conosco i tuoi pensieri», gli mormorò Spock, a pochi centimetri da lui. Lo stava ancora sostenendo, anche se ormai Jim si era ripreso completamente.

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono delicatamente, fu un contatto breve perché Jim si staccò subito. Fece scivolare una mano versa quella di Spock e allacciò le dita alle sue, baciandolo nella maniera vulcaniana. Spock socchiuse gli occhi, compiaciuto da quel contatto.

«Verrai con me, Spock? Sarai il mio Primo Ufficiale?»

Spock lo guardò. «Fin quando mi vorrai.»

Jim percepì a malapena gli abiti cadere a terra e posarsi sulla moquette. La bocca di Spock, quella notte, non lo lasciò un momento.

«T’hy’la…»


End file.
